


the right decision

by vonseal



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal
Summary: jinwoo imagined a family, with his mother and his children and myungjun.





	the right decision

**Author's Note:**

> this is super quick fluff, pay it no mind, it's completely 100% unedited so lol

It was a difficult decision to move his mother into a nursing home. It was one that Jinwoo agonized over, lost sleep over, cried over. Myungjun, fortunately, listened to all of his qualms and all of his concerns and didn't judge him _once_ for it all.

“She'll understand,” Myungjun assured, kissing Jinwoo's cheek one night as the two of them lay in bed. “There's no room in the apartment. When we move, though, when we buy a larger home, then she can definitely come and move in with us, alright?”

Jinwoo had nodded tearfully. “But,” he added, stuttering over his words. “I-I-It still feels like I'm tossing her aside if I do this.”

“Tons of people have to, for various reasons. We're not equipped right now to house her _or_ to take care of her. We're both almost done with school – let's finish, and then we can decide what to do.”

Myungjun always had the ability to calm Jinwoo's fears, and he allowed himself to be kissed once more before the lights were turned off and he was held closely in Myungjun's warm embrace.

The next day, he reluctantly informed his mother of his plans.

She took it all in stride, giving her son an understanding nod and smiling brightly at both of the boys. “As long as you choose a good place, I think I can handle it for a little while. I expect to be a member of your home, though, Jinwoo, whenever you and Myungjun finally decide to buy one.”

“Of course, Mom,” Jinwoo promised, and he held her hands within his own. She had small hands, fragile and gentle, and Jinwoo longed to be in a better position where he could actually _protect_ her, where he could offer him his home and his food and the money he had. As a poor, university student, however, living day-to-day off of paychecks he combined with his boyfriend, he had nothing to give her.

He worried, too, about the social stigma he might be under. “What if people realize I tossed my mom aside?” he asked one day as he began to clear out his mother's house, Myungjun by his side. “Maybe I should move in here instead-”

“It's _hours_ away from your college and your work and _me_ , Jinwoo.”

“Maybe I'm being selfish.”

“Wanting to get in a better position to take care of her isn't selfish at all.” Myungjun stuffed a few trinkets into a box and set it aside. “Besides, I wouldn't worry about what other people think. If they view you poorly for this, then it's clear they've never been in a similar situation.”

Jinwoo frowned, slowing in his efforts to clear out the bookshelf. “Would you do the same thing I'm doing right now?”

“Put my mom in a nursing home if she was growing too old to care for herself?” Myungjun clarified. “Probably.”

“Even if you had the option of moving to actually live with her.”

“It's not plausible at this point.”

“I could drop out of university for a little bit, and then I'll work until I make enough to move back-”

Myungjun put a finger up to Jinwoo's lips, effectively quieting him down. “You'll have a dead-end job, Jinwoo, without your degree. You're _so close_ to graduating! You've told your mom it's just until we get a house, and I've been looking for a good one, I swear, but we're almost at that point. It's a temporary situation until we're financially stable – she gets it. She's smart, Jinwoo, she's not so helpless that she can't realize you're trying so hard for her.”

Myungjun's words were always calming; Jinwoo, who thought way too much sometimes for his own good, liked to rely on his boyfriend's assistance in thinking rationally.

“Right,” he murmured, and he leaned over to grab more of the books stacked up. Some were dusty, and he wiped them clean before sticking them into the box. “Myungjun, have I ever told you I loved you? I really do. I mean, you're taking time out of your busy schedule to help with this, and...god, I just love you so much.”

Myungjun gave a small giggle. “It's fun to work with you,” he responded, scooting over to sit beside Jinwoo. He took more books off of the shelf, thumbing through a few of them. “Some of these books seem really old, and it's neat to get a chance to look at them!”

“They're not _that_ old,” Jinwoo argued. “Most of them are from the '80's.”

“That's old to me.”

Jinwoo rolled his eyes and held out his hands, gesturing for Myungjun to pass over all of the books he was cleaning off. “Don't let Mom hear you say that; she'd throw a fit if you called her old.”

“I'm not calling _her_ old, I'm just calling these books old.” Myungjun seemed ready to comply to Jinwoo's wordless request, but something seemed to catch his gaze, and he snatched the books close to him. “One of these is a photo album, Jinjin.”

“Probably, yeah. Mom always took a lot of photos of us.”

Myungjun hummed and quickly located the photo album, flipping through the first few pages in an instant. “I've never gotten the chance to see older photos of you.”

“You saw me in high school.”

“Yeah, but you looked the same, just with more baby fat and less bleach in your hair.” Myungjun continued his quest to find younger photos of Jinwoo, a determined glint in his eyes and a large smile on his lips. “I want to see what you looked like before you became hot stuff.”

“There was never a _before_.”

“Yeah, right.”

It was quiet for a few seconds. Jinwoo took the opportunity to clean more of the books that had collected dust, and in that silence, Myungjun took the opportunity to yell out, “Oh my _god_ , are these your baby pictures? This is you as a baby, right? Oh my _god_ , Jinjin, look at you! You were the cutest- oh, god, look!”

Jinwoo chuckled lightly as he glanced down at his own baby photos; one of him crawling across the floor, another of him petting an old house cat, and yet another out in the snow. He had forgotten those pictures existed, but seeing them again made him smile.

He smiled even more so as Myungjun turned the page, revealing the photos of his cheerful mother holding tightly onto him.

“You guys are the best family duo _ever_ ,” Myungjun whispered, and he leaned into Jinwoo's body, pointing out his favorite image, one of Jinwoo laughing at his mother's silly face. “Look at it, Jinjin.”

“I'm looking.”

“Imagine,” Myungjun sighed dreamily, “when we get a house and your mom moves in. When we adopt little kids. When we take pictures of our children playing like this with your mom. Imagine it.”

Jinwoo definitely was; his worries and fears had eased away, replaced instead by sheer will to work harder and find a place where his mother could live in peace for the rest of her life, where a family could be raised and his mother be a part of that family.

He wrapped his arms around Myungjun and closed his eyes as he rest his head atop Myungjun's shoulder. “I'm imagining.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> came from a dialogue prompt i was sent on tumblr!!!
> 
> which, by the way, if you aint following me on tumblr [@vonseal](http://www.vonseal.tumblr.com), then what are u doing.


End file.
